Realm's Secrets
by Midnight Siren
Summary: The Sequel to 'To Follow Destiny or Your Heart'
1. Default Chapter Title

Realm's Secretes   
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~,',~~~~~~~,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey walked in the woods behind Mia's house. The once white snow now a brownish black covered the ground, crunching with every step she took. It had been two days since she got back from the US. Her sister was now 19 and everything was perfect, all but one thing. Casey had this feeling tugging at her. She was thinking about how Lee and Rose were together and they were Realm Warrior's to.....Did that mean she was meant to be with the forth Realm Warrior? Not Slater. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought. Casey looked up as it started to snow again. She was wearing black flare jeans and a purple snow jacket and purple snow boots. Her hair was down with flakes of snow scattered around. A quiet hush washed over the woods making it seem like from a fairy tale. "A legend in my case." Casey whispered. "When will we meet the last Realm Warrior? Will he be on our side? Or will we have to fight to get him?" Casey looked down. She wanted to know about who she really was. Ghost and the other guardian's had said something about the Princess of Realms, was that her? Why don't I remember anything about it? When will I find out who I am? That question came up a lot in her mind. Who was she? She looked up a head of her to find herself at the waterfall. It's loud sound of the water crashing into the pool under it ripped through the silence. Casey brushed off some snow on a rock and sat down. She kicked a small stone into the water. She looked out into the water remembering how she use to go to waterfalls in Oregon with her family in the winter and summer. Tears filled her eyes they felt warm on her cold cheeks. Those were the happy days when there was no fighting, no yelling, no stares from the people around them. When Casey was nine or ten her family had fallen a part. Nothing ever came out right, if they tried to do something as a family her mom and dad would end up fighting. That's why when Jessica was 18 she moved out. ~ February 26th, a snowy day just like this day. ~ Casey thought. ~ One year since Jessica left home. ~ She felt her eye fill with tears. It had been so long since she had had a real family. "When will I again? Will I ever have a real family again?" Casey whispered. She stood up and started to walk back home.   
"The question may not be answered Casey of Spirit. Because some answers are secretes." Casey gasped. She looked around to find she was a lone.   
"Why do those guardian's always do that to me." She muttered and started walking again. Ghost and Kat watched Casey from the trees.   
"She is so young, yet so old." Ghost said. Kat nodded.  
"She thinks she can take on these responsibilities, when she really can't handle the truth." Kat replied.   
"Will she ever learn it?" Ghost asked. She frowned when Kat didn't say anything for a while.  
"The time will come." Kat said then disappeared. Ghost followed but then returned at the house in her horse form.   
@~~~,'~~~,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo sat by the fire with a sleeping Mia lying against him. He looked up as the back door shut. Casey came in brushing the snow off her jacket. He could tell something was wrong, but didn't get a chance to ask, she dashed up stairs as Sage came down almost getting knocked over. "What's up with her?" Sage looked over at Ryo who shrugged. "I'll go talk to her." ~ I just hope she doesn't get mad at me for talking to her. ` Sage thought knowing how much Casey disliked him. Sage knocked on Casey's door, he could hear faint sobs, but no reply. Sage inched the door open to see Casey curled up in a ball crying into her pillow. Sage frowned and shut the door moving over to her bed. When he sat down next to her she looked up. Her eyes were light pink from crying. "W-What do you want?" Casey said wiping tears from her eyes. Sage tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. He had a little sister so he knew how to treat her and how to act as a big brother.   
"What's wrong?" Sage asked. Casey shook her head.  
"Everything Sage, nothing is good." Casey said tears running down her cheeks. He frowned and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
"Did Slater break up with you?" Sage asked. Casey shook her head.  
"I-I have a feeling that I might have to, my armor's destiny." Casey said crying harder. Sage brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
"Don't worry, you won't have to if you don't want to." Sage said then gasped in surprise as she threw her arms around him crying into his shoulder. Sage hugged her back, stroking her hair back. "It's ok, don't worry." He rocked her softly and her sobs soon quieted. He looked down to see her sleeping like a little child in his arms. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed. Sage grabbed a blanket and covered her up. "Sleep Casey, and don't worry." Sage walked over to the door, he turned around and smiled at her. ~ When she's sleeping she doesn't seem all the bad, you'd never think she was the one who's saved this world two times. ~ Sage thought shutting the door behind him.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~~,'~~~~~~~~''~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey woke up feeling drained. ~ I was crying earlier, I feel so tired. ~ Casey thought standing up. She brushed out her messy hair and shed her jacket leaving her in a black turtle neck and black flare jeans. She then walked down stairs. She stopped and found everyone's locations and what they were doing. Sai was in the kitchen cooking, Kento was in front of the TV playing his play station, Rowen was reading in the living room, Ryo and Mia were snuggling in front of the fire in the den and Sage was dozing off in a single chair in the living room. He saw her and smiled. She smiled back for once, she had remembered how nice he was to her earlier. She was really wrong about him. It was already dinnertime. ~ I slept that long! ~ Casey thought. She looked outside and saw it was still snowing. She walked over to the back door and slipped on her snow boots and walked out door. Everyone looked up as she shut the sliding glass door to the back. Sage got up. "I'll talk to her." Sage said, everyone nodded. Sage grabbed his jacket Casey's jacket and put on his shoes. He walked outside to find Casey standing on the end of the dock looking down at the frozen lake. Sage walked over to her and smirked. She was bouncing slightly trying to stay warm. "You're going to catch a cold." Casey looked over at him.   
"Yeah I know." Casey joked. Sage held out her jacket and helped her get it on. "Thanks, um Sage, listen I'm sorry for how mean I've been to you." Sage shook his head.  
"Don't worry, it kinda nice for once to have a girl hate me." They both laughed. The hush of the snow washed over the area.   
"Do you think they'll attack soon? I mean the third Sovran?" Casey asked watching the snow cover the frozen lake.  
"No one can tell, the dynasty never shows signs off attacking." Sage said he chuckled as Casey started to bounce again. He put an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.   
"You have a little sister don't you?" Casey asked looking up at him. Sage nodded.  
"Why? Does it show?" Casey giggled and nodded. "How though! You're the only one who has been able to tell."   
"I can just tell, Ryo always acts like my big brother, and now I'm going to start calling you brother!" Casey said hugging him. Sage laughed and hugged her back.   
"Now I got two little sisters." Sage said.  
"Sage, Casey! Dinner!" Sai called.  
"Come on, I'll race ya." Sage said. Casey nodded.  
"You're on!" Then they both took off running. Casey slipped and grabbed Sage and they both fell and slid into the porch laughing.   
"Kids." Sai said laughing. Sage picked Casey off the ground and onto her feet. "Come on, dinners ready." They nodded and walked in side. They sat down to dinner right as the phone rang.   
"I'll get it." Casey said grabbing the phone. "Hello." Her eyes widened. "Yeah hold up." She handed the phone to Ryo. "It's for you, it's the cops." Ryo went wide-eyed as he took the phone.  
"Hello." Ryo said. "Yes, um let me get out of the room she could hear this and I don't want her to." Mia and Casey went to stand but Sage pushed both of them back down. They were the only girls so it had to be about one of them.   
"Sage." Mia gave him a death glare and he let her go, but made Casey stay. After twenty minutes of eating silently they came back in.  
"Casey I need to talk to you." Casey felt her heart stop. She stood almost falling on Sage. He stood up and helped her into the other room. He went to leave but Casey grabbed his hand.  
"Sage stays." They all nodded, Mia and Ryo knowing she was going to need someone there with her. Ryo took a deep breath.  
"Casey, it's about......" Ryo couldn't get the words out. He had seen Casey's heart broken so many times he couldn't stand to see it break again.  
"Ryo spit it out!" Casey snapped.   
"It's about your mom and dad." Casey swore her heart stopped for two minutes.   
"W-what about them?" Ryo stayed silent. "Ryo!"  
"Well your dad attacked your mother, she.....She's dead Casey." Ryo saw tears fill her eyes. Her face paled to pure white.   
"What happened?" She asked. "Tell me Ryo."   
"He was drunk, he came home and then they got in a fight, he attacked her killing her in the process." Ryo said. Sage wrapped his arms around Casey as she cried. After a half an hour later Casey looked up. She looked so sick. Her face had lost all its color, her eyes were slightly puffy and blood shot. "Casey...." Ryo began.  
"I just wanna be a lone!" Casey screamed and ran up stairs flying past all the others who had heard her scream and came to see what was wrong. Casey slammed the door hard. She threw herself onto her bed crying like crazy. She looked up at her nightstand, there was a picture of her and her father in a black rod iron frame. He father had his arm around Casey. Behind them was her favorite waterfall. She grabbed it and chucked it hard against the wall. The sound of glass was loud on her ears. The shards of glass fell to the floor. She dove her head into her pillow crying. She had loved her mom more then anything, and now she was gone, gone forever. Soon Casey was a sleep from crying.   
@~~~,'~~~~,`~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater walked down the street that led to Casey's house. He came to the door and it opened before he could knock. Mia stood there with a worried look on her face. Him and Casey had planned to go on a date on Sunday, which was today. "Slater, I'm sorry we didn't call you earlier, but Casey can't make it. Something dealing with her family came up and she's not doing so good." Slater's face washed over with fear.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Mia nodded.   
"Some time she will, she's a strong girl Slater, she'll keep going." Mia said about to shut the door.  
"Uh Mia, could you give this to her." He handed her a box wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper and a silver bow tired around it. Mia nodded and took it. "And this." Slater handed her a card. "They go together." Mia smiled and nodded.  
"She's lucky to have you Slater, you're a good kid." Slater nodded and left. Mia shut the door quietly and walked up to Casey's room, no one had gone to see her since she ran up there. Sage had gotten in a fight with Ryo to let him go up there, but Ryo had said no. Mia knew Sage had become like a big brother to Casey. Mia didn't bother to knock, she knew Casey was asleep, she had cried so much that she would be sleeping till 2 in the afternoon. Slater and Casey were going to be having a brunch and then to a movie that's why he had showed up so early. Mia looked down at the floor at the shattered glass spilled on the floor. Mia walked over to the nightstand and set the box and letter down. She then left. Sai looked up from cooking, everyone else was a sleep, last night had kept them all up past one in the morning. "How is she?" Sai asked.  
"Sleeping like a baby." Mia said pouring herself a cup of coffee she sat down with a sigh. "Why did this have to happen to her, and at such an early age?"  
"I don't know." Sai and Mia looked up to see Sage. His hair was a mess and he looked like he didn't get any sleep. Sai handed him a cup of coffee and he sat down sipping it slowly. At nine in the morning everyone was up, but Casey. Sage was looking better, he had brushed his hair and took a shower. He then headed out and got the mail. The snow was a couple inches thick and he sank in as he walked. He got the mail and flipped through it. He stopped at a letter. Sage looked it over and his eyes rested on the return address. It was from Jessica Colin. ~ Who's Jessica Colin? ~ Sage thought. It said to those it may concern. Sage turned it around and opened it. He pulled it out and read it. He went wide-eyed and ran inside. "GUYS!" He yelled everyone came running in. "Read it Ryo!" Ryo took the letter and read it aloud.  
To whom this may concern,  
Ryo, this is your other cousin, Jessica, Casey's older sister. By now you have been informed of our parent's death. I am now to be Casey's guardian. I know of her armor and the fights she has gone through, I am very concerned for her. The danger that she is being put through is making me fear for her life. I may have to take charge of her life and demand you send her to me at once. I will call in a couple of days to talk to Casey and the members of your house. I will then decide if I will bring her into my home and watch over her.   
Sincerely,  
Jessica Colin  
Ryo wiped the tear from his cheek. He could be losing his cousin already. But Jessica was right, she was her guardian. "But we have to have her here to help fight!" Kento cried. They hung their heads.  
"We have to talk to Jessica about this. This isn't like her, I've only talked to her a few times but she's never taken her role as Casey's future guardian this harsh." Ryo said. They nodded.  
"Should we tell Casey?" Rowen's question sent silence over the group.   
"Not yet, she has to much on her plate to handle already." Sage said. They all nodded in agreement.   
@~~~~,'~~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Casey woke up to a sound at the window. She pushed herself up and forced her dry eyes open. There was the owl she had come to know very well. She opened the window and it flew in. It landed on the nightstand and placed a letter down next to the other items. It sat there looking at her, as if waiting for her to read the letter. She walked over and looked at the necklace the owl had on. Coal was written on it. "So that's your name." Coal bobbed his/her head then poked the letter it had brought. She grabbed it and read it. It was from Slater.   
Casey,  
I heard about your mother, I'm sorry. I hope the gifts I brought to you helped. Sorry this is so short. Love always  
Slater  
Casey smiled for once and she picked up the other letter. It was a sweet card that had a shooting star across the front. Inside he had written the lyrics to 'I Knew I Loved You' Casey smiled and then she picked up the box. Inside was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver butterfly hanging on it. On the back it had the words 'Love is for always, nothing can break it' engraved. She unhooked it and put it on. Coal sat watching her. Casey stroked the little owl on the head. "Thank you." Coal bobbed his/her head and flew off. "I guess it's time to go down." Casey opened her door and walked down stairs. Everyone looked up at her.  
"Hey sleepy head." Ryo said. Casey noticed that his eyes were a light pink, and it wasn't because his aunt, her mom, had died.   
"What happened, and don't lie to me." Casey said looking at all of them as the phone rang. Everyone went to dive for it but Casey got it first, since it was right next to her. "Hello." Casey said, her face lit up. "Jesse!" Everyone back away and their faces saddened. "W-what." Casey looked sad. "I can't come home! I wanna stay here Jess!"   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jessica sat tapping her pen on the table holding the phone to her ear. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a braid. Her dark brown eyes showed she was angry. "No Casey, I want you back here, there's to much trouble there, I don't want you hurt." Jessica growled. "Casey no buts! You need to be around the people you know, me, DJ, Megan, Leah, Brigette, and everyone else, you have to come home." She paused for a while as Casey talked. Then a guy with shot black hair and crystal blue eyes, very tan walked up behind her. He placed and hand on her shoulder.   
"How's it going?" He asked. Jessica shook her head with a sigh.   
"Casey you're not listing to me! You're coming home end of discussion! Be ready by the 1st." Jessica then hung up the phone. "I hate doing this to her, she been being moved back and forth." She stood up and leaned her head on his shoulder as he hugged her.  
"Don't worry honey, thing will be fine." He, DJ, said kissing the top of her head.  
@~~~,'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey hung up the phone on the verge of tears. "She's making me go back home." Casey said stunned. She turned around to look at them. They all had tears in their eyes. "You guys already knew didn't you?" Ryo nodded.  
"We weren't going to tell you yet, we thought you had enough to handle." Ryo said walking up to her and encircling her in his arms as she cried into his chest.   
"This isn't fair!" Casey cried. "I still have to fight with you guys!" Casey was trembling. "I hate her!"  
"Shhhh, Casey, don't say that." Ryo said smoothing her hair back. "Everything will be fine." Casey pulled back wiping her tears away.   
"I have to get ready, I leave on the first." Casey said walking up stairs. Everyone watched Casey disappear into her room. The first was tomorrow. After three hours Casey as done and Sage had agreed to drive her over to Slater's. Casey hopped out almost slipping on the slushy snow. She came up to his door.   
"Oh hi Casey!" His mom cried. "I'll get Slater." After a few minutes later Slater showed up at the door with a huge grin on his face. It soon disappeared at the sight of Casey's 'ace.   
"Casey, what's wrong?" Slater asked stepping outside with her and shutting the door.   
"S-Slater, my sister s-she.....She's making me go home, tomorrow." Casey said tears welling up in her eyes. "And I'm not coming back this time." Slater went pale as tears fell down Casey's cheeks. Slater hugged her tightly.   
"I'm going to miss you Casey, I love you." Casey hugged Slater tightly.  
"I will to, I love you Slater. Good-" Slater pressed his lips against hers to stop her from saying good bye.   
"Never say goodbye, we'll always have each other in our heart." Casey smiled and hugged him.  
"Sometimes when you talk like that I forget you're only 12." Slater laughed and hugged her again. "I promise I'll call you, or write you. See ya!" Casey called as she ran back to Sage's black BMW. Slater waved goodbye a tear running down his cheek as she disappeared. He walked back into his house and into his room.   
"It may be better this way Slater." A slim dark figure said from the shadows.  
@~~~~,'~~~,~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA! C&C @ LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Realm's Secretes: Chapter 2  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey stood in the airport tears running down her cheeks. Memories of the past time she had with the guys. She felt weak in the knees, and sick to her stomach. "Flight 678 is now boarding." Casey wiped her tears away and walked up. The guys had agreed to let her stay there by herself, so she wouldn't cry when they said their long good byes. She looked back and took a deep breath.   
"Bye guys." Casey whispered before boarding the plane.  
@~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So the Realm Warrior of Spirit has left Japan." A woman asked. She looked like a spirit, she had a slim figure, and long white hair that flowed down passed her feet. Her eye burned with evil, they were yellow. "This may be our chance to win. China, follow her, attack her, kill her and bring me the Spirit Armor." A girl appeared. She had long dark hair, and her eyes were blue. She look pale, she was about 6ft. She wore a long deep blue dress that flowed out around her feet. She bowed her hair spilling over her shoulders.   
"As you wish Master Des'ree." She replied looking up her eyes glowing then she disappeared.  
"Say good bye Warrior of Spirit." Master Des'ree laughed.   
@~~~~~~,'~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After hours of sitting Casey's plane landed and she got off. She held onto her backpack tightly and stepped into the airport. There stood Jessica and DJ. "Casey!" Jessica cried. Casey ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, even though she was mad at her for making her come back to Oregon.   
"Hey there shorty." DJ said hugging Casey.  
"I'm not short, well.... Um next to you I am, so never mind." Casey laughed.   
"Come on, you start school tomorrow." Jessica said. "You're going back to Conastoga, Megan, Leah and Brigette will walk with you to school." Casey nodded and they went home. Casey fell asleep on the way home using her backpack as a pillow. Jessica pulled up at her house. It was a two story cream colored house, with a small garden in the front. White, red and orange roses grew beautiful. DJ picked up Casey and carried her into the house. He laid her down on her bed. The room was simple. White sheets, oak wood dressers and a closet. The next morning Casey woke up at 6:45am. She dressed in her school uniform and walked down stairs. "Casey, what on earth are you wearing?!" Jessica cried.   
"My school uniform.... Oh, haha! I forgot. I'll change." Casey ran up stairs and returned with a pair of dark blue flare jeans and a blue baby tee that said 'hello hottie' on the front of it. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her backpack sung over her shoulder. "You don't have to leave till 8:45 Casey." Jessica said not looking up from her work. Casey groaned and sat down on the sofa and started to watch TV. At 8:45 she got up and started off for school. She ran half way there then slowed to a walk. ~ I miss walking with Slater, Yuile and all the guys. ~ Casey thought lowering her head.  
"CASEY!!!!" Casey's head shot up as three girls and a guy called her name. One girl was Filipino with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was very pretty and about 5'1". One was African American, black hair and brown eyes. She was tall, 5'5 or 5'6. The last girl was very tan, with very long black hair with brown eyes. She was about 5'1, 5'2. The guy had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he was short, 5'2 or 5'3. Casey's face lit up with a huge smile.   
"Ahhh! Guys!" Casey yelled running across the street and over to her best friends. "I missed you guys so much!" Casey hugged them all. The Filipino was Megan, the tall one was Leah, the other raven haired one was Brigette and the boy was Andrew.   
"Come on! Seena and Arman are going to be so happy to see you back!" Megan laughed pulling Casey as they all started to run. They walked into the school and two guys came running up to Casey and hugged her. Both had black hair. Seena had soft brown eyes and Arman had dark brown eyes.   
"You're back! That's so cool." Seena cried. Casey laughed.  
"I'm happy to be back with you guys. I missed you all." Casey said as they walked into the cafeteria. They all sat down at a table and waited till they could go into the halls. A huge group of people had come and greeted Casey. Casey stiffened as an arm went around her waist.  
"Hey baby." Casey looked back to see a guy with sort light brown hair and brown eyes.   
"Drew, if I throw a stick will you leave?" Everyone laughed. Then the bell rang and everyone walked into the halls. Casey got her classes and walked into her homeroom.  
"Casey!" A girl with shoulder length light brown hair with golden blond highlights, with light brown hair said standing up and hugging her.  
"Hey Celeste, I'm so glad to be back." Casey said smiling. Then a girl with light blond hair and blue eyes walked up and gave her a hug. "Hey Lori."  
"Hey. Glad your back." Lori said and they all sat down. The day went by well, till Casey got a sick feeling in her stomach on the way home walking with Brigette, Leah, Megan and Andrew.  
"Casey are you alright?" Leah asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Casey nodded but screamed in pain holding her stomach as she fell to her knees.   
"CASEY!" They all yelled and ran over to her. ~ What's happening? Why am I feeling so sick? Lee Rose! Are they in trouble?! ~ Casey thought. By now a crowed of people had formed around them.   
"BACK OFF!" Andrew yelled. "Give her some air!" Everyone, but her friends, backed off a little. Casey was trembling as she tried to stand but she fell back to her knees. Then Ghost appeared in the crowed in human form.   
"Please, let me see her. I'm a friend, I know what's wrong." Ghost said. They nodded and backed away. She knelt down next to Casey. "Casey of Spirit, the last of the Realm Warrior have been found, you are needed."   
"She's not going anywhere!" Everyone looked up at see China floating in the air. "She's mine!" Then black whips wrapped around everyone but Casey and Ghost draining their energy. Casey looked up sweat covering her face. The feeling started to go away. ~ It was her! My Armor knew that she was coming. ~ Casey thought pushing her self up.  
"Leave them alone!" Casey yelled, but it was too late. Everyone around them dropped to the floor totally drained. "You're going to pay!" Casey grabbed her armor orb.  
Armor of Spirit Tou Gins!  
She quickly changed and grabbed her katanas. She flipped back as China charged at her. "I want your armor!" China yelled and smacked Casey to the side. She cracked out her whips and flung them at her. Casey barely got out of the way. One of her black whips wrapped around her ankle and pulled. Casey screamed and clawed at the earth beneath her trying to hold on. Ghost came running at China but a power came down upon her and froze her in a crystal.   
"GHOST!!!!" Casey screamed. "That's it!" Casey flipped on her back and used her other legs to wrap around the whip and pulled, and pulled hard. China went flying down on her face and skidded. Casey jumped up into the air and clung her katanas together. Spirits surrounded her, as her eyes started to glow purple.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
China looked up as the power came hurling at her. She covered her face with her arms as the power hit her. Casey landed back on the ground as the dust that her sure kill made settled. She gasped to see China standing there unharmed.  
"Foolish girl, no one can beat the awesome power of the Dynasty. The powers of the Sovrans are stronger then any power. Now it's time for you, to die." China cracked her whips. She charged at Casey, who jumped up out of the way. Casey sliced one of her whips but it grew back longer. Casey jumped up into the air as China's whips almost caught her. Casey landed behind China, who was caught off guard. China turned around to be greeted with a foot whipping across her face.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~,~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Master Des'ree sat watching the battle between Casey and China. "This girl has strong power, maybe to strong to beat." She whispered watching Casey dodge and flip away from China's attacks. She saw Ghost frozen in the crystal and snapped her fingers. The crystal appeared. The crystal melted away and Ghost fell to the floor.   
"Des'ree!" Ghost spat standing as her staff appeared in her hands. "What are you up to now? Are you and your idiots still steeling humans energy!" Des'ree laughed standing up and floating over to Ghost. Ghost went to punch her but she passed right through her. Then chains came down and wrapped around Ghost and pulled her up off the floor. Her staff fell to the floor as she struggled to get loose.   
"It's impossible to escape me Ghost. You should know that now." Des'ree said calmly. "You're word hurt me so. Idiots is not the word, more like puppets. They don't see I'm just using them to gather energy for me." Des'ree laughed. "Now I have you, now the Spirit Armor will be mine, along with the girl!" Des'ree laughed.  
@~~~,'~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A figure stood in the shadows and silently gasped as Master Des'ree announced she was just using them. "No! She was just saying that, I can not doubt my master." It said moving out of the shadows. There stood a man in black pants and no shirt. He had a scar running diagonal across his chest. His eyes were black and so was his hair. "I will get the one they call Realm Warrior of Death, he is the last of the Realm Warriors and should be quite a lot of help to Master Des'ree." Then he disappeared.  
@~~~,'~~~`,~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
China floated in the air her dress whipping in the strong wind that had picked up as her and Casey fought. She didn't wear armor. She smirked as she looked down upon Casey. Casey was breathing hard and was trying to stand up strait. "This is it!" China yelled then charged at her. Instead of Casey's screaming China did. A wolf had her arm in his jaws tightly not letting go. "Stupid beast! Let go!" She flung him away from her. He landed on his feet growling. He was a black wolf with glowing yellow eyes. He bared his teeth and snarled at her. Casey was looking wide-eyed at the wolf that had magically appeared and saved her. Then another growl/hiss came from behind China. She spun around as a Black Panther tackled her. China screamed and struggled to get away. She grabbed her whips and cracked them against the panther. It jumped off and landed in front of Casey protecting her. ~ What's going on! ~ Casey's mind screamed. "I'm going to have two new fur coats out of you two." China said her nails growing long. The Panther hissed/growled and arched its back. China then charged at it but then a black and white owl swooped down and started to glow white. The power knocked China back and to the floor. Casey went wide-eyed.  
"Coal." She whispered. Casey looked to the side as two people jumped down. One was Lee in the Shadow armor and the other was Rose in the Darkness armor. China stood up trembling. Blood dripped down the side of her face.   
"I'll get you!" China screamed.  
"China! Return! There's to many, you're out numbered!" Master Des'ree's voice called. China looked up as black clouds formed in the sky.  
"Yes master." China said then she disappeared. Casey collapsed to her knees in pain.  
"Guys, spill, what's with all the animals?" Casey asked.  
"The owl is mine, Coal." Rose said helping her stand.  
"The Panther is mine, shadow, named after my armor. The Wolf, well we don't know who it belongs to." Lee added. The black wolf walked over to Casey and rubbed its head against her leg.   
"It seems to like you Casey." Rose said. Casey went wide-eyed.  
"Ghost! Where is she!" Casey looked around furiously not finding her anywhere. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky.   
"She's with me Realm Warrior of Spirit. You want her, come and try to get her." Casey looked up to see Master Des'ree's face in the sky.  
"Who are you!" Casey yelled.  
"I am Master Des'ree. You will soon work for me." She said then disappeared.  
"Not in this life time." Casey muttered and winced in pain.   
"Come on, let's get you to our home." Rose said as she and Lee helped Casey walk with the wolf following them.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A slim dark figure stood in the trees watching the whole battle. Her eyes scanned the grounds. Limp bodies cluttered the floor. Their energy wouldn't return to them for a long time, like two days to get it back fully. Her eyes started to glow red. "Watch over her Black Lightning, she is very important to us." She said then jumped away.  
@~~~~,'~~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA! C&C @ LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Realm's Secrets: Chapter 3  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~,',~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey, Rose and Lee sat down in the living room out of all armor. "So what does my sister think?" Casey asked. Rose looked at Lee he shrugged for her to tell her.  
"Well Casey, when we erased your sister's memory of you coming to stay with her yesterday, Lee messed up and erased all memory of you." Rose said. Casey looked like she was about to fall over dead.   
"YOU WHAT!!!!" Casey pounced on Lee, her hands go strait for his neck. Lee tried to get her off but it didn't work. Rose jumped up and grabbed Casey but let go as the wolf growled at her. The wolf licked Casey face and she let go wiping her cheek. "You're lucky Lee." Casey hissed petting the wolf. "Next time you do something to my family, I'm going to kill you no matter what." Lee gulped and backed away.   
"Well now, the next thing we need to figure out is what's this wolf got to do with the attack." Rose said, being the one who was thinking of everything.   
"Well it's black, so that has to mean it deals with the Realm Armor, or is with the Dynasty." Casey said.  
"Just because it's black doesn't mean it deals with us." Rose snapped. Casey glared at her.  
"And how do you know!" Casey hissed.  
"Because I just do!" Rose hissed back.   
"Well you're wrong!" Casey growled.  
"Oh yeah!" Rose made a fist and was getting ready to hit Casey.  
"Yeah!" Lee looked back and forth between the two girls. He knew Casey was going to win, she had a bad temper.   
"I'll show you!" Rose went to punch Casey. She grabbed her fist and twisted it. Rose cried out in pain.   
"Don't mess with me you little brat." Casey said letting go of her hand and walked out. The wolf followed her and whimpered. Casey stopped and looked down at him. She knelt down next to him and petted his head. "You dislike when friends fight don't you, that or you're just hungry." Casey laughed standing up. She and the wolf walked down the street. "Man I want answers. There's so many secretes in my life and I have no idea what they are." Casey looked up at the clear skies, it wasn't every day in Oregon that it was clear out with no clouds. The wolf growled and Casey looked ahead of her. She saw nothing. She looked down and saw he was growling at something behind them. She turned around and gasped. There stood a man. He had black pants on with no shirt. He had a six pack and was about 5'8". He had black hair and so were his eyes. He had a scar running down diagonal across his chest. "W-who are you?" Casey asked trying to act innocent.   
"I'm Alex, come with me, I have answers." Alex said extending his hand. Casey looked at it and then at him.  
"What do you mean answers?' Casey asked as the wolf growled.   
"The answers to the secretes in your life. All you want to know." Alex answered never letting his hand drop to his side. Casey went wide-eyed. ~ This is my chance! I want to know all the answers, I know I'm not from the mortal realm, I'm not like the others. ~ Casey thought looking at his hand. "I know you want to." Casey looked into his black eyes. "For once, do what you want not what they want." Casey looked back at his hand and nodded. She took a step forward and slightly lifted her hand. The wolf grabbed onto her pant leg tugging on it. Casey totally ignored his and lightly placed her hand in his. Black light engulfed the two and she screamed as they both disappeared. The wolf howled in pain and sadness.  
@~~~~,',~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose stood up in a flash. Her hair flying forward as she leaned on the table. Lee came running in. "Rose where's Casey?" Lee huffed as the black wolf came running in. He growled then whimpered. Lee and Rose followed it out side and to the spot where Casey had gone with Alex. "What is it?" Lee asked.   
"She's gone." Both Lee and Rose looked up at see Kat floating in the air. "She went with Alex."   
"No way! She would have fought against him!" Lee snapped.  
"I never said he took her by force, I said she went with Alex. She did it on her won choice, I saw her." Kat growled.   
"Then why didn't you stop her!" Rose yelled. "Thanks to you the mortal realm could be destroyed!"   
"No! I'm not here to guide her, you or Lee. I'm here to guide the Realm Warrior of Death." Kat said disappearing.   
"Wait!" They both yelled, but Kat disappeared already.  
"What do you think they're going to do with her?" Rose asked.   
"I don't know." Lee replied.   
"They'll turn her against you." They turned around to see Tristin. "They want her armor, but they also want her power she holds. She's the princess of the Realms, she holds more power then just the Armor of Spirits."   
"Will she really fight against us?" Lee asked.  
"Yes, if they use the power of the Sovrans then there will be no way to bring her onto our side." Michelle said as she appeared next to Tristin.   
"We have to find her before the turn her against us." Rose said.   
"Good luck!" Michelle said jumping up into the air but Tristin grabbed her ankle and pulled her down making her fall flat on her face. "Ouchie." Michelle said sitting on the floor.   
"This is your job to guide Rose through the battle and you're going to just disappear! I think not!" Tristin scolded her.  
"Like you said it's my job! I can do what I want!" Michelle barked. Then the black wolf snapped at both of them and they jumped into the air. Scared.   
"That wolf." Tristin said disappearing then reappearing upside-down in front of the wolf. He backed away growling. She flipped right side up and sat on thin air with a thoughtful look on her face.   
"Hello Tristin!" Michelle said waving a hand in front of her face. Tristin smacked her hand away.  
"Death." They all looked at her funny. "Black Lightning. Realm Warrior of Death. This is his pet, alley." They nodded.  
"So that's why it's so protective of Casey." Rose said.  
"What do you mean Rose?" Lee asked.  
"Well, what Rose means, is that the Realm Warriors have one person that they are linked to, Casey is linked to the Realm Warrior of Death, as you and Rose are linked. So if Black Lightning feels Casey is in danger he will protect her till the Realm Warrior of Death comes." Tristin answered. Rose nodded.  
"But then how did Rose and I know that Casey was in trouble?" Lee questioned.  
"The Realm Warriors are all connected, so you all will know when one is in danger. Like how you two knew something was wrong, that Casey was in trouble." Tristin replied.   
"Ohhhhhh." Michelle said. Tristin hung her head.  
"YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS!!!!!" Tristin yelled smacking Michelle up side the head.  
"Hey that hurt!" Michelle said getting in an argument. Black Lightning growled at them and the instantly shut up. Then someone laughed, but it wasn't wicked or hideous like all the Sovrans did.  
"So you two idiots are still at your stupid bickering." Kat said appearing upside-down next to Black Lightning.   
"Hey I thought you were our friend!" Michelle sniffed acting sad.  
"I may have helped you in our last battle, but that doesn't mean I will in this battle or that I'm your friend." Kat said disappearing then reappearing next to Lee and Rose.  
"Get away from them you witch." Tristin hissed. Kat glared at her.  
"Well if I'm a witch that means you're a witch also, I mean we are the same thing." Kat said floating up into the air.   
"I just wanna know one thing Kat, where's the Warrior of Death, Ghost already told us that you know where he is." Tristin said flying up to her leave. "In fact she told us that you already contacted him. Tell me now." Tristin pulled out her staff.  
"Funny, last time I saw Ghost she was frozen, in crystal." Kat laughed bringing out her own staff.   
"Stop!" Michelle yelling flying up between them. "This isn't what guardians are suppose to do. We don't fight one another. Casey of Spirit is gone with the Dynasty on her own free will, and that gives it a bigger chance that she'll turn against us."   
"Hey for once you said something that makes sense." Kat said. Michelle whined and floated down.   
"They're so mean to me!" Michelle sobbed.   
"Get a grip Michelle! Kat we'll be seeing you. You're half responsible for Casey, you deal with it." Tristin said as her and Michelle disappeared. Kat smirked and landed on the floor.  
"Are you going to help us?" Rose asked. Kat turned around to face them.  
"Of course, I think He will to." Kat pointed to behind them. There stood a guy around their age with black and red armor on. It looked just like the Ronins and Lee's.   
"Who are you?" Lee asked.  
"I'm the Realm Warrior of Death." He said walking up to them. "I don't want to fight you, I just want to get Casey back, the same as you." Lee and Rose nodded. He nodded back and a small strand of blond hair fell over his eye.   
"Who are you exactly?" Lee asked looking hard at him.   
@~~~~,',~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey lay tied down to a bed in a long white dress. It was long sleeve and when it reached her writs it flared out covering her hand. The bottom swirled around her ankles, and it was a velvety material. Her hair lay spilled over and around her shoulders. She had a simple diamond tiara placed on her head. Her eyes were closed and silver eye shadows shinned in the small beams of light that lit the area. Her lips were also silver. Then Alex stepped in and made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to her and moved a small strand away from her delicate face. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. She started to struggle to get up. "You don't need to struggle." Alex said snapping his fingers. The chains that held her down disappeared. He disappeared and then reappeared at the foot of the bed standing. Casey sat up and backed up against the headboard. "Where do you want to start princess?"  
" Why did you call me princess?" Casey asked.  
"Well then, I'll start with your past." Alex said. "It was a long time ago in the realm called the Silver Realm. You were about 13 when the dynasty attacked, or should I say the Spirit in you was about 13 when the dynasty attacked. In the Silver Realm it was always peaceful. The Queen was named Angela. She had a beautiful daughter named Casey. She looked just like you, but her hair and eyes were silver. The dynasty attacked and the four Realm Warriors tried to protect you, but they failed. You were killed along with the Realm Warriors, your mother and the people of the Silver Realm. But your spirit was too strong for the Dynasty to kill, so it was sealed inside an orb. The armor orb of the Spirit armor. The Spirit then would be born into the new barer of the Spirit Warrior and save the world from the four Sovrans." Casey was wide-eyed as he finished.   
"S-s-so you mean I'm the princess of the Silver Realm?" Casey questioned scared stiff.  
"No, you Casey of Spirit are the princess of Realms, all the realms are at your command, all but the Nether Realm, that is the Dynasty's to rule." Alex answered. Casey gulped. "What else would you like to know?"   
"What is my future? I mean my family is almost gone, all I have right now is Ryo." Casey replied slowly letting her guard down.   
"Well the future is hard to tell, but I can tell you, you will be alone. Ryo will die in the next battle leaving you alone. The Spirit of the princess just maybe will take over you and you'll rule the Realms by the side of the Dynasty." Casey shook her head.   
"No! I won't let Ryo die! And I will never join the Dynasty!" Casey yelled close to tears.   
"Really what if we had some one you cared for dearly, we'll just said Slater." Alex snapped his fingers and Slater appeared wrapped in chains. A chain wrapped around his mouth a cut into his flesh, blood dripped down the sides of his mouth.   
"Let him go!" Casey shrieked scrambling off the bed but felt no ground under her. She clung onto  
the bed with dear life as her feet dangled. Alex snapped again and she was back on the bed.   
"I'll let him go, if you join the Dynasty." Alex said. The longer she waited to answer the tighter the chains got on Slater.  
"No stop! You win! I'll...I'll join you with the Dynasty." Casey whispered in defeat. Alex snapped his fingers and Slater disappeared and picture flashed in her mind showing her him safe.   
"You made the right choice Princess." Alex said walking up to the bed and handing her a goblet filled with turquoise liquid. "Drink up." Alex said then disappeared. Tears ran down Casey's cheeks as she put the goblet to her lips.   
"I'm sorry Ryo, Slater everyone. I'm sorry I let you all down. Goodbye." Casey said the gulped down the liquid. She screamed in pain as turquoise lights surrounded her crashing down on top of her.  
@~~~~,',~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~  
The Realm Warrior of Death fell to the floor in pain. "Oh my gosh!" Rose yelled and ran over to him leaving a jealous Lee behind. "Are you ok?!" He was trembling.   
"C-Casey." He whispered before passing out in her arms. Rose yelled for Kat and she ran over. She laid him on the floor. Rose removed his helmet and gasped.   
"Lee! Come look!" Lee came running over.   
"Slater!" He breathed.   
"What could have happened!?" Kat cried.  
"He whispered Casey before her passed out." Rose said standing as Lee held her.   
"Oh no...she's on their side now. The mortal realm is doomed." Kat whispered.  
"NO!" Rose yelled.  
"Kat....." Slater whispered as he started to come to. "I have.....I have to save Casey.... She.... Danger." Black Lightning came up and licked his face.   
"Don't speak now Slater. Save your energy." Kat said pressing a finger to his lips. Slater nodded weakly and passed out again. "Come on. Let's get him inside." Rose and Lee nodded and they walked to Rose and Lee's home.   
@~~~~,',~~~~~~~,~~~~~~'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo looked in shock as Tristin told them all that Casey had been attacked earlier on the way home from school, and that the other Realm Warriors were with her, all but the Death Warrior, and now that she was in the Dynasty. Then Kat appeared. "Ronins, this is one of those battles we need your help in." Kat said.   
"What do you mean?" Sai asked.  
"I mean, we need you to help fight. The four Realm Warriors have now been found, just not all four of them have been brought together. Casey is now on the Dynasty's side. The mortal realm will be doomed if we can't get her on our side." Ryo looked weak in the knees as she gave a quick recap of the past day. He little cousin was turned against him. "Oh yeah! She's been told of the past, being the princess of the Realms and all, and her sister has totally forgot about her, zip nothing is remembered of her. Now will you all help us." Sage grew angry.   
"Listen! You're making this seem so simple like nothing is happening! Well we're not taking this to well! Give us a break!" Sage yelled. Kat jumped back with a confused look on her face.   
"Listen, the fast we get to the Dynasty the faster we get Casey back, and it will be easier to get her back as well, well I think that is." Kat said. She snapped her fingers and they all appeared in Rose and Lee's living room.  
"What just happened?" Kento asked looking around.  
"Miss. Speedy over here just transported up to Oregon, inside of Rose and Lee's living room." Tristin said glaring at Kat, who returned the glare.  
"Kat! He's coming to!" Rose yelled as she ran into the room. "Um, where'd they all come from?" She pointed to the Ronins.  
"Outer space, what does it matter come on!" Kat said running past them into a spear room where Slater was. He was sitting up with a hand to his forehead.   
"Where's Casey!" Slater cried.  
"The Dynasty, she joined them." Kat said as Slater's eye filled with anger.   
"I think she went on her choice." Lee said.  
"How dare you say that! She would never!" Slater yelled standing up. By now all the Ronins stood in the room clueless on why Slater was standing in full battle armor.   
"I didn't mean it like that! I know she would never join them, I'm just saying I think they used something against her and she had no other choice but to join them." Lee hissed.   
"Come out little Warriors! I wanna play!" Some one yelled from outside. They all dashed outside and saw China floating in the air. Alex then appeared next to him.   
"She's still out." Alex said. China nodded.  
"Ready for the endless war?" China laughed taking out her whips. Alex pulled out an ax.   
"Who are you?" Slater asked pulling out his battle sword. It was about 45in. The handle was pure silver and a snake was carved in it. He held it tightly.  
"I am China, Warrior to the great Master Des'ree, also known as the Sovran of Terror." China said cracking her whips.  
"I'm Alex, Warrior to the Sovran of Terror." Alex said.   
"All I want to know is which one of you took Casey." Ryo growled.  
"That would be me." Alex said. "She just fell right into my trap, never thinking twice. You really shouldn't leave her alone." Alex laughed. Black light came down and took all the Ronin Warriors leaving the three Realm Warriors to fight. "The battle is only with the Realm Warriors."  
"Enough of your talk! Time to fight!" Lee said jumping into the air and brought down one side of his sword up on Alex. Alex used his ax to block him.  
Darkness Rage!  
Rose ran up and smacked China away from Lee who was fighting with Alex. Slater stood there gathering energy. He held his sword in front of him.   
Death Void Attack!  
The power went surging at the two Warriors as Rose and Lee jumped away. China and Alex screamed and went flying back. China stood up and snapped he whips.   
"You're making me angry." She flung her whips and they wrapped around Slater. He dropped his sword and yelled in pain.   
Shadow Spinner!  
China screamed and flew back and landed on the ground next to Alex who was standing up. Slater grabbed his sword and charged at Alex. "You'll pay for what you've done to Casey!" Slater yelled lunging at him. Alex jumped into the air and laughed. He gasped as Slater came strait up after him. Alex smacked Slater across the face with his ax.   
"Slater!" Rose cried. She her whips.  
Darkness-  
China wrapped one of her whips around her neck and flew up into the air. "ROSE!!!" Lee yelled.   
Shadow Spinner!  
China dropped Rose and flew back into Alex. Slater took it as a time to strike.   
Death Void Attack!  
China and Alex were caught off guard and flew back into a tree. They fell to the floor in pain. China looked up as a turquoise bubble appeared in front of them. "I can't believe they already took you two down, you two are weak." The bubble said. The light settled and everyone gasped.  
@~~~~`,'~~~~~`,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA! All done! C&C LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Realm's Secretes: Chapter 4  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~,'~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Casey?" Slater whispered. The girl turned around, her long silver hair flowing around her. She wore a long silver white dress that swirled around her ankles, and the sleeves flared at the writs. Her eyes were an icy blue and her lips silver. Slater gasped. Her voice had sounded evil, but just like the gentle voice of Casey, but she didn't look like Casey. "Who are you?" She smirked.   
"I'm Casey, the same Casey you always have known, only stronger and evil." Casey laughed. ~ She looks so different, what happened to her! ~ Lee thought.  
"Alex what did you do!" China screamed. "You were suppose to turn her evil! Not bring out the spirit of the princess!"  
"I did what Master Des'ree said to do!" Alex yelled back.  
"Well you did something wrong!" China yelled. They both stopped arguing when they hear Casey laughing. They looked over at her. She was now facing them. "What are you laughing at!" China snapped.  
"Just how pathetic you two are, and you're so weak, I just don't see what Master Des'ree sees in you." Casey answered laughing.   
"I don't either, do as you wish with them Princess of the Realms." Mater Des'ree's voice said as she appeared up in the air. The Realm Warrior backed away as Casey started to glow and icy blue/white. She put her hand out in front of her and her eyes flashed black. An icy blue light gathered in her hand and then she let it loose. It went surging at China and Alex, blasting them either back to the Dynasty or killing them.   
"Stop Casey!" Slater yelled. Casey turned around and smirked.   
"And why should I?" Casey laughed. She rose her hands above her head and the icy blue light coated the whole area. After the light cleared it left everything but the warrior themselves in ice. Rose gasped and slipped and fell on her back. Ice rose up around her and smashed down on top of her covering her in ice making her pinned down in the ice.   
"ROSE!" Lee yelled. He took his double edge sword and started to slice it, but it didn't chip away like normal ice. Casey stood watching him with a smirk. She didn't realize Slater had disappeared from her sight. Slater lunged at her from behind her. She turned when he heard his battle cry. He landed on top of her, but didn't stay there for very long. She used her leg and threw him off of her. He smacked down onto the ice in pain.   
"Now look what you did, I got a rip in my dress." Casey said standing up. Lee and Slater stood up ready to fight her. She tore off her dress leaving herself in an icy blue cat suite with a sheer long light blue skirt. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had no emotion showing. She put out her hand and icy blue light formed in it. They went wide-eyed as the power came surging at them. They jumped out of the way and heard Rose scream. Lee looked down, the ice had gone away and the power had hit her sending her flying back He glared at Casey and took out his double edge sword and spun it around.  
Shadow Spinner!  
Casey looked up as the black light came flying at her. She closed her eyes and a light blue bubble surround her, protecting her from the power. Lee gasped when the light from his attack cleared and there stood an unharmed Casey.   
~ Attack her head on and I'll get her from behind with my sure kill. ~ Slater's voice said to Lee. He nodded and zoomed strait toward Casey. He punched and kicked at her. She blocked them all. He punched and she grabbed his hand and twisted. She pulled him a little closer and gave him an upper cut.   
Death Void Attack!  
Casey spun around as Slater's sure kill smacked into her. She went flying back a little and landed on the floor.   
Darkness Rage!  
Casey jumped out of the way and Rose's attack hit Slater head on. "Slater!" Rose cried and ran over to him. Casey smirked.   
Shadow Spinner!   
Casey looked behind her and vanished. She reappeared behind Lee. She brought her foot flying across his face as he turned at face her. He went flying to the side and landed on his side. Lee came at her with his double edge sword. He swiped at her and she jumped over it and behind him and dodged every attack he threw at her.  
"Slater are you alright, I'm sorry." Rose said helping him up. Slater nodded and looked up at Casey and Lee battling.   
"There has to be away to get to her." Slater said and looked away as Casey brought her knee up into Lee's stomach. He looked back over and saw Lee fall to the floor holding his stomach in pain.  
"Do you think she'd be jealous if I kissed you?" Rose asked. Slater looked at her shocked. "Not like I want to but I mean to get her weakened up."  
"It's worth a try." Slater said. He turned to Casey who was standing over Lee. "Hey Casey!" She looked up. Slater pulled Rose close to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Casey smirked as they pulled apart.   
"Nice try you two." Casey laughed then flew up into the air. "I guess I'll give you a break, see you soon weak warriors." Casey disappeared.   
"Lee!" Rose ran over to Lee who was lying on the floor. "Oh Lee are you ok?" She helped Lee stand up as Slater spat.  
"What's up with you." Lee winced in pain.  
"I had to kiss your girl, the only girl I enjoy kissing is Casey." Slater answered wiping his mouth.   
"Oh it wasn't that bad, admit it." Rose said with a smirk. Slater gagged.  
"Please don't make me sick." They laughed. They all looked up as they heard screams/yells. All five of the Ronins came crashing down onto the ice.   
"That hurt." Kento said standing up.  
"Where were you guys?" Rose asked.  
"Some weird black void." Sai answered.  
"Have you guys found out where Casey is?" Ryo asked. Slater looked down.  
"Guys." Sage said.  
"She's already turned against us. She's way stronger now. She beat the crap out of Lee and then blasted China and Alex back to the Dynasty, or killed them." Slater answered tears swelling in his eyes.  
"Hey where's Tristin, Michelle and Kat?" Lee asked. They looked around to find them all gone. They all looked back as loud explosions were heard. They started to run toward the sound. Rose screamed as the ice in front of her exploded. Rowen looked up into the air and saw a spirit.   
"Guys!" Rowen pointed to it.  
"Des'ree!" Slater hissed. She looked at them, she was almost complete. The ice Casey had put over the city had drained the people's energy.   
"So we finally meet face to face, with out my warriors." Des'ree said. "How do you like the new Casey?"  
"I liked her better the way she was." Lee snapped still in pain.  
"Yes but she's much happier like this, the spirit is mush happier like this." Des'ree laughed. "Poor weak warriors, you'll never get her back, you'll all die in the war, unless I decide to let you work with me, of course I want your armors, Ronins and all." Slater clenched his fist. A cold wind blew by them and then a figure formed next to Master Des'ree. There stood Casey.  
"Is that my little cousin!" Ryo called almost falling over. Slater nodded. He looked at the ball of pure white light in her hands.  
""Here is the last of the energy you'll need master." Casey said bowing. Master Des'ree took in the energy then with a strong wind she transformed right before their eyes. A strong wind blew them all back, far. When they landed a wall of blue fire rose in front of them. China and Alex appeared behind then. China snapped her whip and they all spun around.   
"So you're not dead, to bad." Lee hissed.   
"Your words wound me." China mocked. "Get ready to fight."  
"Fine by us." Sage said pulling out his battle sword. Alex held his ax in front of his face and yellow power flew past them all, smacking them into the blue wall of fire. Sage stood up slowly and his sword started to glow.  
Thunder Bolt Cut!  
Alex and China held out their hand the power never touched them, instead the power went flying back at Sage. China sent a green light basting at him and he then was frozen in green crystal.   
"Sage!" Rowen yelled. He pulled out an arrow.  
Arrow Shock Wave!  
China and Alex flew apart and the power passed them right by. China did the same to Rowen as she did to Sage. Sai and Kento looked at each other and nodded knowing what each other was thinking.   
Iron Rock Crusher!  
Super Wave Smasher!  
Alex and China dodged both powers. Chin shot a green light at them and they jumped out of the way. The one beam of light spilt into two and smashed into Sai and Kento. Ryo looked in horror at all his friends frozen if green crystal.   
"Your turn WildFire." China said lifting her hand as green light formed in her hand. "Say good bye." The green beam shot strait at Ryo.   
Darkness Rage!  
China and Alex went flying bake totally caught off guard. Rose knocked Ryo out of the way pulling them both to the floor avoiding the beam. China stood up and cracked her whips.  
"No more playing nice, you're all dead." China hissed. She flung one of her whips around Rose. She screamed as it started to suck her energy.   
"ROSE!" Lee yelled. He pulled out his double edge sword.  
Shadow Spinner!  
Alex smacked the power back at him. Lee hit the floor as the power flew past him. Slater stood watching the sky. "Slater hit the floor!" Slater turned and gasped as a black light came surging at him. A cold blue light formed around him and the power never touched him.   
"Tisk, Tisk." Someone said. China looked up at the sky letting Rose go. Lee ran and caught her.   
"You again!" Alex yelled as the blue light vanished from around Slater.  
"You know he's mine to fight, you're not playing by the rules." A cold wind blew past them. "So you'll have to pay." Casey appeared in the sky as she sent icy blue light and shards of ice strait at Alex and China. It blasted them into the blue wall of fire and they vanished. "Now you're gone for good." Casey laughed.   
"Casey! Fight the evil power inside you please! You need you to help us fight!" Lee yelled helping Rose stand. Casey eyes were locked with Slater's.   
~ Casey I know you're in there, please fight it. ~ Slater said telepathically. Casey screamed and her hands flew to her ears.  
~ Slater help me! ~ Casey's voice called back to him. Slater went wide-eyed.  
"Shut up!" Casey yelled. She glared at Slater. "You can't get to her! I won't allow it!" She lifted her hand and blue light surrounded Slater.  
"Slater!" Lee and Rose yelled as he disappeared along with Casey.   
"What did she mean you can't get to her?" Rose asked looking at Lee. He shrugged.   
"We got to help the guys out of these things." Lee said walking up to one of the crystals. A wave of red light washed over them and the guys were returned to normal. They looked over at the clearing and saw Kat walking with Black Lightning, Shadow and Coal perched on her shoulder.   
"What happened?" Rowen asked.  
"Where's China and Alex, and where's Slater?" Sai asked.  
"Casey came when Alex attacked Slater, she killed Alex and China and then took Slater after saying you can't get to her." Rose answered.  
"Kat what did she mean by that?" Lee asked as she came up to them.  
"Slater tried talking to Casey telepathically, he reached the real Casey." Kat answered.  
"What do you mean the real Casey?" Ryo asked.  
"That isn't Casey, when Casey first got her armor, which was when she was born, she was born with a spirit inside of her. The spirit of the Princess of Realms. The Princess of Realms was truly good, but her spirit could be turned evil instantly. This Sovran was smart enough to bring out the spirit in Casey. The Princess's spirit was so strong to took total control of Casey." Kat explained.   
"Casey is still good, it's just the spirit?" Rose questioned, Kat nodded. "I hope he can get to her while in the Dynasty."  
@~~~~~,'~~~~,~~~~`'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater woke up on a black bed that was floating in a void. He looked around. The void was filled with black, deep red, purple and navy blue swirls and small light dotted it, like stars in the sky. He was in his sub armor. ~ I can feel the evil. ~ Slater thought.   
"So you're finally up." Casey's cold voice said, as she appeared upside-down in her cat suite and sheer light blue skirt. She disappeared and reappeared sitting on the edge of the bed.   
"Why did you take me here." Slater hissed.  
"Well, aren't we being a bit mean. You should be thankful, I saved you from being toasted by Alex." Casey said coolly.  
"Answer me." Slater snapped.  
"And if I don't?" She smirked. "You can't do anything about it." Slater clenched his hand into a fist. Casey faded away laughing.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Slater yelled.  
"Go ahead and try, you'll only fail." Casey's voice rang through the void.  
"I challenge you to a battle, just you and me." Slater said. Casey reappeared sitting down on his bed.  
"Oh really? You should think about that, you saw how I beat your little friend Lee." She said.  
"I'm sure." Slater said. Casey nodded with a smirk. Everything disappeared and left Slater and Casey floating in the void. Casey disappeared as Slater started to fall. He landed hard on a title floor. He looked up. Casey stood in only her icy blue cat suite. Her long silver hair flowed down around her body and she had a smirk on her face. "Armor up if you know what's good for you." Slater stood up and glared at her.  
Armor of Death Tou Kins!  
Slater pulled out his battle sword and got ready to attack. "No rules apply to this battle, fight to the death or surrender." Casey said, Slater nodded. "Fight!" Casey came charging at Slater. He swiped at her as she disappeared. He turned around to be greeted with a foot flying across his face. He went flying and landed on the floor. "Get up, or are you giving up already?" Slater stood up and ran toward her.  
"I never give up!" He yelled and swung his sword at her but missed as she flipped over him. He brought his sword around and heard it smash against metal. He looked and saw she had a spear in her hand. It was glowing turquoise. She jumped into the air and spun the spear around like a baton. She stopped in sideways in front of her and then started to spin it as light gathered around it. Slater started to gather in energy as well.  
"Say good bye." Casey said as the energy went surging at Slater. He opened his eyes.  
Death Void Attack!   
Both powers smashed into each other. The powers were both even, till Casey let all her power go. Both powers smashed into Slater and he went flying back into a wall.  
~ Slater! ~ Casey's voice cried.  
"Shut up! You're not needed anymore!" Casey yelled dropping her spear and coving her ears as she landed on the floor. Slater pushed him self up and looked at her funny. Casey shook her head and looked back up, her eyes flashing gentle blue then turned back to icy blue. She put her hand out and sent a blue beam at Slater. He jumped out of the way landing behind Casey. He swiped a leg under her and she fell on her face. She looked behind her as Slater went to bring his sword down on her. She disappeared and the reappeared floating up in the air. "You're stronger then I thought." Casey smirked. "But not strong enough!" Her spear reappeared in her hands as she went charging at him. He blocked her with his sword and she flipped over him. She swiped but missed him. Slater turned around.  
Death Void Attack!  
Casey went wide-eyed as the power smashed into her. She smacked into the wall and fell to the floor. "What were you saying not good enough?" Casey pushed her self up and looked at him. Her bangs fell over her eyes and parts of her hair spilled over her shoulders as she was breathing hard. She glared at him through her bangs.  
"I'll show you!" She came charging at him. He ducked and brought his sword into her stomach. She gasped harshly. He went wide-eyed as he realized what he had done. Casey fell to the floor holding her stomach. Her hair spilled around her as she trembled in pain.  
"Casey!" Slater cried. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees next to her and gathered her into his arms. "I'm so sorry." Casey smirked as she started to glow turquoise. Slater gasped and realized nothing had changed in her. The turquoise light exploded out of her and he went flying back as she laughed.  
"You underestimate me weak fool!" Casey cried as she jumped into the air. "Stop it!" Casey covered her mouth as Slater gasped. The voice that had just come out of her mouth sound different, kinder, softer, more like the real Casey. "Shut up! You're not wanted anymore!" Casey clenched her heart as she fell to the floor. "Not when there are people I love getting hurt! I won't allow you to hurt him any more!" Casey hunched over as she started to glow white. Slater watched in awe as the white light over took Casey. When it cleared her hair was red/blond and her eyes were gentle blue. She was still in the same outfit. She fell on to her side breathing hard holding her stomach. Slater ran over to her and turned her on to her back. Slater's eyes filled with tears of joy.   
"Casey! You're back!" Slater hugged her then noticed where he had plunged his sword into her stomach was bleeding badly. "Oh God, what have I done! Casey I'm so sorry." Casey placed a slender finger to his lips.  
"Shhh, Slater you did what you had to. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, please forgive me." Casey's body went limp.  
"CASEY!!!!" Slater yelled tears running down his cheek. He held her limp body close to him crying. "I'm so sorry, please don't leave me!"  
@~~~~,'~~~`,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA!!!! I'm done with this chapter! C&C will gladly be taken @ LadyMia11@netscape.net   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Realm's Secretes: Chapter 5  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~'~~~~~~',~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose and Lee clenched their hearts and gasped. "Rose, Lee! Are you ok?" Sai said as the guys ran over to them. Rose shook her head and screamed in pain. Her eyes shot open and looked at Lee, he was looking back at her.  
"Casey." They gasped. Ryo froze.  
"W-what's wrong with Casey?" Ryo asked.   
"We don't know, but something happened to her." Lee said leaning on Shadow. Coal fluttered around Rose as she knelt down on the ground in pain.  
"Kat, why do we feel like this? When ever Casey got hurt nothing like this happened to us." Rose asked looking up at Kat who stood back holding her staff tightly.  
"The only way you would be feeling like this is if Casey were....." Kat trailed off.  
"If Casey were what?!" Ryo yelled.  
"Dead." Kat said looking down. Fear gripped seven hearts. Black Lightning howled. Ryo soon became angry.  
"Des'ree will pay." He said turning to the fire.   
@~~~~~',~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater sat hunched over Casey's cold limp body. Tears streaked his cheeks. He sat in his sub armor cradling the upper half of Casey body. He clenched his eyes and looked up tears running down his cheeks. "What have I done!" He cried. He shook his head sending tears flying in the air. A single tear landed on Casey's pale face and a bright blinding white light filled the air. Slater looked up in awe as a spirit of the evil Casey floated in front of him. "You again." He hissed.  
"Dear, dear Warrior of Death, I'm sorry for attacking you. The dynasty made me that way. I am the Princess Casey. I'm from the Silver Realm, I was killed by the Dynasty and my spirit was sealed into the armor orb of the Armor of Spirit." She said looking into his eyes. She could see love, sadness, pain, anger and hate. He hated himself for killing Casey. "When Casey was first born she was born with my spirit inside of her. She joined the Dynasty because she thought they were going to kill you. She didn't want you hurt so she gave her soul, mind, armor and body to the dynasty on her own free will." Slater's eyes filled with tears. "She would do anything for you Slater, Realm Warrior of Death, even sacrifice her own life." Slater looked down at Casey's body in his arms.  
"Look what I've done. I killed her when she gave everything for me." Tears ran down his cheeks and he hugged her body close to his lowering his head crying.   
"This is what she would want. She would rather be dead then have you get killed." She looked upon him and frowned. He didn't care, he had killed her and he hated himself for it. He truly loved her. "Your love for Casey is strong and pure." Slater looked up, his eyes red. The spirit flew down and united with Casey Slater sat back as another blinding like filled his vision. He looked away shielding his eyes. When the light cleared he looked at Casey. She face had its color back. But she looked different. Her hair had streaks of silver in it, and she was in the same silver dress as the spirit had on. A soft moan escaped Casey's lips as she stirred. Slater gasped and helped her sit up. Her eyes opened and he sat back in surprise. They no longer were gentle blue, but bright caring turquoise. She cocked her head to the side and lock of silver fell in front of her face and she went wide-eyed.   
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!!!" Casey cried taking the lock in her hand looking at it. She looked at Slater as the battle and her death came back to her. He looked like he had been crying. Her expression saddened as he just sat there looking at her. She threw her arms around his neck knocking them back as she hugged him tightly. He snapped into reality and hugged her back.  
"I thought I lost you." Slater whispered into her hair taking in the sent of morning glories. Slater helped her up and picked her up spinning around. Casey cried with joy as he put her down and kissed her. "We have to get out of here." Casey nodded taking his hand and running through a door and into a hallway.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~`,~~~~~'~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Sovran of Terror sat in a chair made out of blue ice with her legs crossed watching Slater and Casey run through the halls in a crystal ball. She had on a skin tight dress that was icy blue and her hair was long and white, her lips pale blue/purple and her eyes purple. The dress was low cut and was sleeveless. She smirked as she watched Casey and Slater hit a dead end in the Dynasty's hallways. Her castle was like a masse, and the two warriors would be stuck in there forever. "This is perfect." She laughed. "No more warrior's to mess up my plans!"   
@~~~~~,~~~'~~~`,~~~~~~;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose, Lee and the Ronins stood in a circle. They linked hands and closed their eyes. Kat clenched her fist and closed her eyes. ~ Please let this work. ~ She thought. She looked down as Black Lightning rubbed his head on her leg. The Ronins and the two Realm Warriors were trying to transport use the Realm Warrior powers. Everyone's Kenji started to glow on their foreheads. They were outlined in their color, Ryo red, Sage green, Kento Orange, Rowen dark blue, Sai light blue, Rose midnight blue/black, and Lee black. Kat looked away as a blinding like filled her vision. She turned back and they were all gone. She smiled! "YES!!!! IT WORKED!!!!" Kat jumped up into the air. She landed and coughed. "Ok lets go." She said coolly and walked away, disappearing in the mist with the animals close behind.  
@~~~~~,'~~~,~`'~~~~~`,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey and Slater ran down the empty halls of the Dynasty straying to get out. Torches lined the walls, blue fire lit them while vines held them up. Slater was running a bit a head of her. She passed by a door and stopped, her dress swirling around her ankles while her hair whipped across her face. Slater stopped. "What's wrong?" Casey didn't reply. She walked up to the door. She looked like she was in a trance. She reached for the doorknob. Blinding silver light and wind started to blow harshly blowing Casey's hair back. "Casey!" She shielded her face with her arms and tried to open the door.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Casey screamed as she was blown back into the wall. The light disappeared and the wind stopped. Slater came running over to her.   
"Casey are you all right?" Casey nodded. She looked at the door. It was a thick wooden door with a pure silver handle.   
"Casey." Both Slater and Casey's eye widened. White light seeped through the cracks on the wood as something on the other side called her name.   
"Let's get out of here!" Slater didn't wait for her to reply. He pulled her up and they took off running. They ran down the halls and with one sharp breeze all the torches went out and Casey screamed. Slater took hold on her hand and they moved around a little trying to find their way in the dark. Then the white light from the door started to glow brightly and something started to chant Casey's name as the light filled up the hallway. "Run!" Slater took off running with Casey. Casey screamed as she stumbled, but Slater pulled her up. She tripped on her dress and fell. "Casey!" Casey looked behind her as the light grew closer. Slater bent down and picked her up and took off running.   
"Don't be afraid of the Silver Realm, Casey." Something said. ~ Silver Realm! The princess! ~ Casey thought.  
"Slater stop!" Slater jerked to a stop. Casey slipped out of his arms. She started to walk back toward the light.   
"Casey are you crazy!"' Slater hissed.  
"Slater please, just follow me." Casey called back. Slater rolled his eyes and gave a huff of defeat and followed her. AS Casey got closer to the light it got smaller. Once they stood in front of the door it vanished in side. Casey reached out to grab the doorknob again and the same thing happened, but this time Casey stood her grounds. She almost reached the knob but the light blinded her. She covered her face but she stood there and didn't fall back. She lunged at the knob and grabbed it with one hand and grabbed Slater's hand with the other one as a strong wind started to blow. Casey turned the knob and everything stopped. She opened the door and there was a silver, white, black, and blue swirl. She put out her hand and she passed right through it. She pulled Slater over to it and they jumped through.  
@~~~~~~`,'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~  
Ryo got slammed to the floor by the Sovran of Terror. They bad been *trying* to fight her for the past hour. They had transported to the other side of wall of blue fire. "Do you give up or are you going to try to fight?" The Sovran laughed. "Either way you'll die, so just give it up."  
"Never! My cousin is dead because of you!" Ryo yelled standing up slowly. He was the last Ronin Warrior, the others were frozen it blue crystal. Rose and Lee were standing next to him, they had fought the best so far.   
Flare Up Now!  
Rose ran to the side as Ryo yelled his sure kill. The Sovran dodged it and moved to the left were Rose had run.  
Darkness Rage!  
She turned in shock as Rose's sure kill smashed into her. The Sovran fell to the floor and shrank a little as a white light escaped from her. ~ Every time we hit her full on energy leaves her and she becomes a little bit weaker! ~ Rose thought.   
Shadow Spinner!   
The Sovran put out a hand and a blue light blocked his power and shot it back at him, Rose and Ryo. They went flying back and got rammed into the wall of fire. They fell to the floor in pain.  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~~'~~~~,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey and Slater floated in a void of silver. Casey looked around and saw a silver crystal floating up ahead of them. She gasped when she was Ghost in human form was trapped inside it. "Slater it's Ghost!" Slater looked ahead. They floated over to her. Casey placed a hand on the crystal and it melted away. Ghost looked at her.  
"You've gotten the hang of your powers I see." Ghost said with a smile. "Now it's time for you to understand your past and destiny." Ghost started to glow a bright white and then visions came to their mind.  
::Flashback::  
A young girl about 12 or 13 stood in a ballroom. The floor looked like crystal and there were no walls, so you could see outside. The ballroom wasn't connected to rest of the castle. She had long silver hair that was pulled up into two buns on top of her head with wisps framing her face. Her eyes were a bright caring turquoise. She wore a long silver dress. It was off the shoulders, long sleeves and when it reached her wrists it flared out. It hugged her slim figure and flared out at the bottom after it went pasted her knees. A small necklace hung around her neck. It was a very thin silver chain with a crescent moon handing on it. People danced, laughed and talked. The music flowed through the room just above the soft buzz of conversation. She walked out of the ballroom to the courtyard garden. The beautiful sent of roses, morning glories, jasmines and gardenias filled the air as she took a deep breath. She looked up at the full moon and smiled, but then it disappeared. "The last time I saw him was under the full moon." She whispered. She closed her eyes as tears sparkled down her cheeks. "Oh how I miss you dear Slater."   
"And how I've missed you dear princess." She turned around and there stood Slater. He was in a tux and he held a single silver rose, they only grew in the Silver Realm. She smiled brightly and her eyes filled with tears of joy. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Casey." He whispered. Casey pulled back and looked up at him. He lowered his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I can not stay long, you know we are not meant to be." Casey frowned and nodded.  
"Yes I know, the Warrior of Spirit, Hanna is to be with you. How I wish it was not so." Slater stroked her cheek gentle.   
"We will be together dear princess." He handed her the rose and turned and walked away. Casey looked down at the rose and then back up at him.  
"Good bye my love." Casey whispered into the night as he disappeared into the ballroom.   
::End of flash back::   
Casey looked at Slater as he looked back at her. Ghost grinned. "Do you now understand a bit of your past?" They looked at her. Slater shook his head and Ghost sighed. "I guess I have to tell you." Ghost took a deep breath and Slater linked his hand with Casey's. "Long ago in the Silver Realm, the Realm Warriors went to battle, leaving the Silver Realm's princess Casey behind. Her and the Realm Warrior of Death had fallen in love, but they were never meant to be. The Warrior of Death was to be with the Realm Warrior of Spirit, Hanna. For months Casey longed to see her love, Slater of Death. Once again they met under the full moon after the Realm Warriors returned."   
::Flash Back::  
Princess Casey sat on her bed. Her long silver hair was out and flowed around her on the bed. She was in her princess kimono, which was silver and purple. Two crystal dressers were on one wall and the other one next to the door to her room. A crystal jewelry box sat on top on one of them, a silver brush, and a small painting of her. One the one farther away from the door there was a silver music box that sat open. A soft tune played in the air and in front of the music box a single silver rose lay. It had been a month since the Realm Warriors had returned and she had not seen Slater a lone since. She cried out in fear as an explosion rocked through the air shaking the castle. Slater came barging into the room. "Quickly Princess! The castle is under attack." Slater cried. Casey looked shocked. He ran over and pulled her up. "You must get out of here!" Casey nodded and they ran down the hall hand and hand. They ran outside into the castle's courtyard. Casey gasped as she saw the four Sovrans. The one in black looked at her, her eyes burned into Casey. All the soldiers of the castle were fighting as the evil power ripped apart the grounds.   
"This is the end of the Silver Realm! Evil will prevail!" The Sovran in black yelled lifting her hands. Black power washed over the castle tarring apart the castle and gardens. Slater gripped her hand tightly and the black power came at them. Casey started to glow silver and the power protected them. Slater looked up at her. She was floating in her princess dress, the one from the ballroom. Silver light gathered in her hands, her eyes closed.  
"I will not allow you to destroy this peaceful place Sovrans. I will destroy you!" Casey opened her eyes and lifted her hand above her head. "Silver Purity!" Silver light washed over the castle and the Sovran. They screamed in pain and Casey's eyes went black and she fell back after the light cleared and the Sovrans were sealed into crystals. Slater caught her.  
"CASEY!!!!!" Slater yelled as the other Realm Warrior's ran over to them, but Hanna was gone.  
"Sorry Slater, Hanna and Casey are gone." Lee said putting a hand on Slater's trembling shoulder. A white light filled their visions. An Armor orb was floating above Casey and then they were all gone from the Silver Realm.  
::End of Flash back::  
Casey gave her life to save the Silver Realm, her spirit was sealed away in the armor orb. The Realm armors were never to be worn again, but the spirit of her was reborn inside of you Casey along with the Armor. Once her spirit and the Armor of Spirits was awoken the Sovran's spirits were awake and released from the crystals. Now they will take over the world and all the Realms if you do not stop them." Ghost said. "Go Casey and Slater, you our only hope for the future. If you truly love each other then you will be able to find the way to defeat the Sovran of Terror, your greatest challenge if yet to come." Ghost disappeared leaving a portal to the mortal realm. Slater tightened his grip on her hand.   
@~~~~~,'~~~~~`,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~  
Lee fell to his hands and knees coughing up blood. Rose was helping Ryo stand. He had blood dripping down the side of his face. He had a cut running from his temple to the side of his neck. The Sovran was down to almost their size, but they were no where near defeating her yet. "You should just give up! I will win." The Sovran laughed. Ryo pulled out his katanas.   
Flare Up Now!  
Darkness Rage!  
Shadow Spinner!  
The Sovran could block and dodge them all, and ended up getting hit by them all. White light escaped from her and she became their size. She was breathing hard. "I * Wheeze * not be * wheeze * defeated!" The Sovran yelled using her powers to smack them all back into the walls of fire. "And it   
* Wheeze * will stay that * wheeze * way!"   
"We'll just see about that Terror!"   
@~~~~~,'~~~`'~~~~`,~~~~~~'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LadyMia/StarLight78: TA DA!!!!!! All done wit that chapter! C&C are welcome at LadyMia11@Netscape.net  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Realm's Secrets: Chapter 6  
By,  
LadyMia/StarLight78  
@~~~~~,'~~~~~`,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone looked up to see Casey and Slater jump down from no where. The Sovran gasped. "You're dead!" Casey smirked.   
"You underestimate true love Terror." Ghost said jumping down next to Casey. A swirl of silver stars appeared next to Rose and Michelle stood there holding her spear tightly in her hands. Shadows gather next to Lee and Tristin was left standing, her staff in hand. A flame of bright red fire appeared next to Slater, Kat was left standing there. She pulled out her staff. The Sovran of Terror smirked.   
"You're weaker now, you will be easy to defeat." Michelle said spinning her spear and pointing it at the Sovran.  
"You underestimate the power of evil. Size doesn't matter in battle, only power." The Sovran hissed.  
"You can be anything, weak or strong, you will pay for what you did to Casey." Slater said pulling out his battle sword. "I will make sure of that."   
Death Void Attack!  
The Sovran dodged it and Casey nodded to Rose and Lee.  
Darkness Rage!  
Shadow Spinner!  
The Sovran got smacked into the wall of fire. She sent a blast of black energy at Casey. Slater went to push her out of the way but she pushed him away and took the hit. "Casey!" He yelled. Casey pushed herself up and stood tall, not showing any sign of weakness.   
Armor of Spirits Tou Gins!  
She took out her katanas and twisted them around as spirits surround her. Her eyes flashed purple as she started to glow silver.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
The Sovran didn't have time to dodge it. She got smacked back into the wall and power crackled from it. She fell to the floor and struggled to get up. "No one can defeat me." She put her hand out and black light started to surround Casey. It tightened and squeezed Casey. She bit her lips from screaming, but failed. She let out a high pitch scream and dropped her katanas. "That'll teach you to mess with The Sovran of Terror!" Slater smacked the black light with his sword but flashed brightly as his sword made contact and he went flying back. Ryo stood looking in horror, as his cousin was hurt. He went to fight but Tristin put her staff in front of him and Michelle put her spear so it made a cross in front of him.  
"They must fight this battle alone, if they can not fight this one alone the last Sovran will surely kill them all before the last battle." Tristin said with no emotion. Ryo glared at him.  
"Bu-" Michelle rose her spear to his neck.  
"You heard her, if you do not let them fight how will they ever be able to fight the last battle alone." Michelle said bitterly. Ryo hung his head and watched as Rose, Lee and Slater tried to defeat the Sovran, all time failing. Rose cracked her whips.  
Darkness Rage!  
The Sovran looked over at her and smacked the power back at her. Slater plunged his sword into her stomach. She gasped and lunged forward a bit. He pulled it out of her and stood back, a look of hatred on his face.  
Death Void Attack!  
Shadow Spinner!  
The Sovran fell to her knees in pain. She looked up at them and put out her hand. Black light flew toward them all. They jumped out of the way and lunged at her with their weapons. Casey watched slightly. She tried to focus her powers on getting the black energy around her to fade, but it was useless. She gasped as the Sovran punched Slater in the stomach then gave him an upper cut. Dynasty soldiers appeared everywhere and started to fight with Lee and Rose, every time they killed one another one popped up. Rose wrapped her whips around two soldiers and smacked them together. She wrapped one around another ones legs and pulled. Every time one of them hit the floor a black cloud escaped from them. Lee plunged one end of his sword into a soldier, then flipped him over his shoulder and it smacked into another one. He lunged his double edge sword back and killed one of the soldiers that was advancing on him from behind. Slater got another upper cut and then a foot across his face. He landed on the ground with a grunt and struggled to get up. The Sovran jumped into the air and brought one of her knees down into his back. He let out a cried of pain and fell to the floor not moving. The Sovran stood over him smirking.   
"SLATER!!!!!!" Casey screamed.  
~ Believe in the power of true love. ~ The voice of the spirit Casey said to her in her mind. Casey closed her eyes and a silver light started to fight against the black light. The Sovran attention was brought to Casey. A blinding silver light washed over them and all the dynasty soldiers were gone. Slater looked up at the silver glowing Casey weakly.   
"C-Casey." He said before passing out. Rose and Lee looked at her awe. Casey opened her eyes, they were glowing silver.  
"The Princess." The Sovran whispered. "Not even you can defeat me!" The Sovran started to laugh.  
"You're wrong." The Sovran stopped laughing and looked at her. "True love is stronger then any power in the world. Enjoy your pitiful life while you can, cause it's the last one day you'll ever see." She connected her katanas together and jumped into the air and flipped.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
The Sovran shot a black beam at the silver light coming at her, but Casey's power rammed into hers and over powered hers. It smashed into the Sovran and she went flying back. She stood up and a long black whip appeared in her hands. She flung it at Casey who had just landed on the floor. She jumped out of the way but the whip wrapped around her ankle and smashed her down into the ground. The Sovran cracked the whip, with it still wrapped around Casey's ankle and Casey was smashed into the ground again. The whip vanished and Casey looked back behind her as the Sovran came at her. Her fist made hard contact into Casey's face. Casey went flying and skidded to a stop on her back. The Sovran brought her knee down into her stomach. Casey screamed and struggled to get up as the Sovran flipped over her and landed behind her. Casey stood up slowly and turned to her. The Sovran punched her hard in the stomach. Casey spat out blood and fell to the floor. The Sovran went to smash her knee into Casey's stomach again but Casey roller away and grabbed her katanas.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
The Sovran got smashed into the ground sent chunks of the street in the air. She stood up and wiped away the blood that dripped from the corner of her mouth. "Why are you trying so hard? You'll never defeat me." Casey pressed her lips together firmly.  
"Because there are innocent people's lives at stake, and people I love getting hurt. I will never give up, if you're sisters were a live you would be able to hear it from them." Casey said with no emotion.  
"Death and Pain were weak! I'm not a fool like them!" Terror spat. Casey growled and charged at her. The Sovran dodged it and jabbed her in the back. Casey stumbled forward and smacked the Sovran away as she came charging at her. She flipped away.   
~ I need you're help guys. ~ Casey said to Lee and Rose through her mind. Lee and Rose nodded and charged at the Sovran as her back was turned to them. Rose wrapped her whips around her and Lee swiped at her. She jerked her head to the side and the tip of the sword slice her cheek open. Blood dripped down and she got angry. She grabbed a part of the whip and pulled. Rose went flying forward and the Sovran gave her un upper cut. She grabbed onto the blade of Lee's sword and flipped him over her shoulder. She screamed in pain and looked down at her bleeding hands.   
Spirit Light Vanquish!  
She looked up in horror as the silver light smashed into her. She went flying back into the wall of blue fire. Slater started to come to. He looked up at the battle ten feet away from him. Casey stood breathing hard and the Sovran was struggling to her to her feet. He pushed him self up onto his feet. He stood up and took a shaky step forward. He felt his head spin and he fell to his knees. Casey glanced over at him.  
~ Glad to have you back! Just sit out for now, I can handle her for a while, while you get your energy back. ~ Casey's caring voice filled his mind. He nodded and watched as the Sovran charged at Casey. Casey ducked and brought one of her katanas around and sliced at the Sovran. It cut her arm and blood flew into the air. The Sovran screamed and held her arm.   
~ Slater are you strong enough to give your powers to Casey for the Realm Armor? ~ Lee's voice asked.  
~ Yeah, I think, we have to try. ~ Slater answered back. He stood up and started to glow red and black. Lee was glowing black and Rose was glowing midnight blue.   
~ No! Slater's not strong enough! ~ Casey's voice called to all of them as the Sovran started to take in energy.  
~ Casey I have to try. Our past is the same as now. You are the Princess and I must protect you with the others. I won't let you get hurt. ~ Casey looked over at Slater glossy eyed.  
~ Slater using your last energy might kill you though. ~ Casey said to him as a tear ran down her cheek.  
~ I have to, I promise I won't leave you. Not with out saying good bye. ~ Slater said. The others were hearing this as well and their expressions saddened. ~ Let's do it. ~ They all nodded but Casey.   
"Power of Darkness! I give my powers to the Princess!" Rose cried as a beam of midnight blue light shot up into the sky from where she was standing.  
Power of the Shadows! I give my powers to the Princess!" Lee shouted as the same thing happened to him as Rose. The Sovran looked around at them in fear as she still was taking in energy.  
"Power of Death! I give my powers to the Princess!" Slater cried.   
"Power of Spirit! Armor of Realms Tou Gin!" Casey cried as the three powers smashed into her as the Sovran let loose her powers. They smashed into Casey making dust fly. When it cleared Casey stood unharmed in the Realm Armor.   
"What?!" The Sovran cried. Casey held out her hands and a battle sword appeared. She grabbed and started to gather energy. The Sovran started to gather energy as well as a sword appeared in her hands.   
Realm Rage Attack!   
The Sovran jumped into the air and Casey's attack missed. The Sovran brought down her sword on Casey, who blocked it with hers. Black and silver light filled everyone's visions as they used their power against each other. Kat stood watching with the other guardians and Ryo, the guys were still in crystal. "How could she dodged that attack?" Kat whispered to herself.  
"Because Casey now has a stronger attack now that the four Realm Warriors are together." Ghost answered. Casey's eyes flashed black.  
Realm Breaker!  
The Sovran screamed as the power overpowered her and she was finally defeated. Casey dropped the sword and it vanished. Rose and Lee ran over to her to help her stand. Casey pushed them away and banished the Realm Armor and her Spirit Armor leaving her in her sub armor. She ran over to Slater where he had fallen to the floor. She fell to her knees next to him. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing. "SLATER!!!!!" Casey screamed shaking him. "Slater you can't leave me! You promised you wouldn't!" Casey took his shoulders and shook him hard as tears ran freely down her cheeks. The others came running over to them as the crystals around the guys vanished along with the blue fire.   
"What happened?" Sai asked looking around. They noticed everyone around Casey and Slater and ran over to them.  
"Slater please open your eyes! Please! Please!" Casey hunched over him sobbing. Kat placed a hand of her shoulder and she shrugged it off. She sat up looking at him limp body. "You promised me Slater, you can't leave me! Not now! Not after the battle is over!" Casey shook her head sending tears flying in the air. Her tears landed softly on him as she cried. Ryo pulled her up and held her tightly as she cried into his chest. She pounded on Ryo's chest. "Why! Why! Why!" Casey screamed hitting his armed chest with all her might, which wasn't much since she had used the Realm Armor. "Slater." Casey sank down to her knees, her hands covering her face as she shook her head. Everyone had tears running down their cheeks. They looked down as Casey sobbed. Sage knelt down next to her and helped her up.   
"Come on Casey." He said. Casey nodded and they started to walk away. Slater stirred and groaned. Casey looked back as he sat up. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him.  
"SLATER!" She threw her arms around his neck and they fell back on the ground. Slater looked surprised but hugged her back. Kat noticed it and smiled.  
"Kat did he really die? Or was he just knocked out?" Michelle asked.  
"He really died, but her tears of love brought him back." Kat and Ghost whispered. They smiled as Casey pulled back and kissed him full on the mouth. He went wide-eyed. She pulled back from the kiss.  
"Don't ever leave me!" Casey cried and kissed him again.  
"Ryo should you be letting her do that?" Kento asked. Ryo smirked and didn't answer. Casey helped Slater to his feet, but he was too weak and fell back into her arms. Kat and Casey helped walk to the house that Rose and Lee were staying at.  
@~~~~~~~,'~~~`'~~~~~~,~~~"~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater woke up with the sun shinning brightly in his eyes. His first thought. ~ Too bright! ~ He dove his head back into his pillow and grunted in pain. He sat up and noticed his shirt was off. He looked down at his stomach and found a bandage wrapped around it. He looked down next to him. Casey was sleeping, her arms were folded and her head was resting on top of them and the rest of her body was off the bed. She was in a pair of dark blue flare jeans and a maroon noodle strap shirt. Her silver, red/blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. ~ You'd never think she just saved the world would ya? ~ Ryo's voice filled his mind. He looked up to see them standing in the hallway. He had on dark blue jeans and a red sweater. Slater looked back down at Casey.  
~ Nope. ~ He answered. ~ She looks like a normal girl, not a Realm Warrior or a Princess. ~ Ryo left the room.  
~ Get some rest. ~ He said before leaving. Slater never took his eyes off Casey.  
" She looks more like and angel." Slater whispered gently brushing small strands of dark red/blond hair from her face. Casey stirred and sat up. She yawned and stretched. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Good morning. Feeling better?" She asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to you." Slater said. He pulled her up on his bed with him and she laid down next to him.  
"I'm so happy it's finally over for now." Casey whispered resting her head on his chest. Slater brushed away a strand of hair from her face.  
"Me too." Slater said before they fell asleep.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slater, Rose, Lee and the Ronins stood before Casey out in the empty park at midnight. Her eyes were clouded with tears. Ryo came up and gave her a tight hug. "Take care you hear." Casey nodded. Sai gave her a hug and so did Kento. Rowen gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
"Stay safe sweetie, I don't want to come back and see you torn to piece." Rowen smiled. Casey nodded. Sage came up to her and picked her up and hugged her. Casey hugged him tightly.   
"Be good for your Ghost, I'm sure she could just toss you out on the streets when ever she feels like it and we don't want that ok." Sage said tucking a lock of silver hair behind her ear. Casey nodded. Rose came up and gave her a hug.  
"It was nice meeting you Casey of Spirit, Princess of Realms." Rose said.  
"Same to you Rose of Darkness." Casey replied. Lee came up and went to kiss her on the lips when two staffs made an X in front of his face. He looked to see Kat and Ghost shaking their heads. They removed their staffs and Lee gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Slater came up to her. He held her gentle as if she was going to brake.   
"Please don't forget me Casey." Slater whispered into her hair.  
"I won't Slater, how could I forget you." Casey replied as they pulled apart.   
"I guess this is good-" Casey kissed him.   
"Never say good bye Slater, you were the one who told me that." Casey said. Slater nodded and kissed her on the cheek and stepped back with the others. "Tell Mia and Yuile hi for me!' Casey called waving as Kat, Tristin and Michelle transported them back to Japan. Ghost wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'll miss them Ghost."  
"I will too, but I don't know about Tristin and Michelle's fighting, I think I can live with out that." Casey laughed and they headed home. Ghost had said it would be best if Casey did stay in Oregon so she bought a house and they were going to be living together.  
@~~~~~~,'~~~`,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Casey stood in a long black knee length, pleated skirt, long sleeve white shirt and ankle shocks with black shoes with a two-inch heel and two straps criss crossing in the front, a hand held backpack was held tightly in her hands. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with two strands of silver framing her face. Her school had decided to get uniforms. She took a deep breath. She was standing out side of the Oregon jail. She was now 13 and for the first time in almost a year and a half she was going to see her father. She walked in and looked around. "Can I help you?" A lady asked. She had on a light brown button down jacket with a light brown skirt that went to her knees and a white turtle neck shirt underneath. She had chin length strait brown hair and brown eyes with reading glasses.  
"Yes, I'm here to see my father, Edword Sanden." Casey answered.  
"And you are?" She asked lowering her glasses.  
"I'm Casey Sanden, his daughter." She replied.   
"Right this way." She said. She led her to a room that had booths. "Right in here." Casey nodded her thanks and went it. The booth was small, there was a seat and a window. On the wall was a telephone. She saw her dad walk in on the other side of the window. He sat down and so did she. She slowly reached for the phone and took a deep breath before picking it up and pressing it to her ear.   
"Hi daddy." Casey said.  
"Hey honey." He replied. He had dark almost black brown hair, dark brown eyes, a mustache and thin-framed glasses. You could tell she got her eyes and her hair from her mother.   
"How have you been?" She asked almost breaking down in tears.  
"Good, what happened to your hair?" Casey took a hold of the strand of silver.  
"It's a long story I don't wish to repeat." He dad nodded.  
"Listen Casey you know I was dru-"   
"Daddy I already know what happened, I don't need to hear it again." Casey said cutting him off. Tears had already swelled up in her eyes.  
"Casey I need you to let me explain it, I need you to understand. Casey your mom had been drin-" Casey got angry.  
"Don't you dare go blaming this on Mom! She wasn't drinking and you know that! I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic lies! I've heard them since I was eight! I'm sick of them and I'm sick of you! I don't know why I came here! Mom was right! You are a asshole and there's no chance in hell you'll ever change!" Casey screamed. She slammed the phone down and ran out of the booth with her father calling after her. Casey ran out of the room.  
"Miss. is something wrong!? Miss!" The lady called as Casey flew past her and out of the building. She ran and ran till she reached her house. Ghost was still at work. She slammed the door shut and ran upstairs crying her eyes out. She threw herself on her bed crying.   
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Casey screamed pounding the living daylights out of her pillow. She started to sob again and she just lay there crying till Ghost got home. She walked upstairs and knocked on the door and opened it.  
"Casey how'd it go with-" Ghost stopped when she say Casey lying in her bed crying. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She pulled Casey into a hug and hushed her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." Ghost said rocking her back and forth. Soon Casey was asleep. Ghost covered her up and walked down stairs.  
"That little girl has got it hard." Ghost whispered taking a sip of tea and sitting down to do Casey homework for her. "What?! X + Y? I think I'll just write her a note!" Ghost sighed. "I don't like math."  
@~~~~~,'~~~~`,~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Two weeks later.)  
Casey once again stood outside of the Oregon Jail. ~ This time I'm ready for him. I'm not going to cry this time. I'm finally going to make him tell me the real truth. ~ Casey thought as she walked in.  
"Hello Miss. May I help you?" The same lady asked.  
"Yes, I'm Casey Sanden, I'm here to talk to Edword Sanden. I'm his daughter." The Lady nodded and led her into the same booth. Her father once again came in. She was already sitting with the phone to her ear, with her lips pressed firmly together. He father pressed the phone to his ear after sitting down. "Tell me the truth." Her father looked a bit surprised.  
"I tried to but you didn't listen!" Her dad yelled.  
"That's not the truth Dad! I know it's not! Do I look that dump! Mom would never get drunk again, she promised me!" Casey screamed, thankful it was a sound proof booth. "And besides her promise to me dad, you're the alcoholic!" Her dad hung his head.  
"I know, you're right. You're mother wasn't drunk that night. I was. I came home, I..... I rapped her, then when she went to call the cops I shot her......I shot her eight times." He father said breaking down crying. "I'm so sorry Casey. I hate myself for doing it." Tears ran down Casey's cheeks. She didn't know what to say. She usually would say it's all right when she was comforting someone, but it wasn't all right, what he did wasn't all right. And She would also say I forgive you, but she could never forgive him. So what she said was what she felt, how he made her feel.   
"You make me sick." Casey hung up the phone and walked out tears streaming down her cheeks. She ignored the people asking if she was all right. She walked down to the park, it was almost eight so it was empty. She sat down on the swing and just sat there thinking about her life. "Just when I thought all the secrets in my life were answered, they're not. Just more under them." Casey said quietly as the wind blew past her blowing her skirt and hair.  
@~~~~~~',~~~~'~~~`'~~~~~~~FINZ~~~~~~~"~~~~,~~~~~`'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



End file.
